The invention relates to electrical cooking apparatuses, such as for example deep fryer, comprising a casing produced from a plastic material capable of degrading at a high temperature and which surrounds, leaving a certain space, a metal pan heated by a heating means, the said pan resting on a series of supports made from a heat-resistant material which are interposed between the upper edge of the casing and the upper edge of the pan, and which thus leave between them spaces between the said upper edges of the pan and of the casing in such a manner as to allow the circulation of air around the pan between openings made in the lower portion of the casing and the said spaces.
In known apparatuses of this type, where air circulation is maintained between the pan and the casing, it is necessary, during manufacture, to perform operations for indexing and for mounting the supports on the casing, centering the pan with respect to the supports, then fitting in and generally fixing the latter in the casing. These various operations are not suited to automated manufacture in full-scale production.